You'll be in my heart
by PadfootPotter
Summary: song; lily is thinking; why don't you just read it and see, 'ight?


Hey y'all! ok, this my little song thing. I've seen people do them and I heard this song, which I absolutely love by the way, and thought to myself, "hey, this kinda goes with Harry Potter." So boda-bing, boda-boom: you got it. I hope it's not too horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: ha! I own nothing! Laugh at me. I don't own the characters, I don't own the setting (for the most part), and I don't own the song! Props to JK Rowling and Phil Collins though.  
  
Note: There may be mistakes, because lets face it nobody's perfect, especially me.  
  
Lily walked into the room. Her year old son, Harry, was standing up in his crib wailing.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked picking him up. She tried to smooth out his unruly black hair that he had inherited from his father. Harry grabbed her pointer finger and gripped tightly as he continued to cry.  
  
Come stop your crying  
  
It will be alright  
  
Just take my hand  
  
hold it tight  
  
"Oh, shh," Lily whispered, bouncing him. "Mama's here. Everything's okay."  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
don't you cry  
  
They were in hiding and Lily was slowly losing her mind. She had but two choices and either way she lost. She could either lose her own bout of freedom or risk her son's life. They had learned of the prophecy not long after Harry was born. They also knew that it might not be him that Voldemort was after. Her little Harry, so strong and wise, even at this young age. She hugged him close to her. "Love you, baby," she whispered into his hair.  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
don't you cry  
  
She took Harry, who was still slightly whimpering, and sat down in the rocking chair in the nursery. From the moment she had held him, Lily knew what love was. No matter what, she knew he was her heart of hearts, regardless of whatever happened.  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Lily thought back on the first days her pregnancy was noticeable. Almost everyone in the Order had wondered why she would allow it to happen. She was a huge force in the Order of Phoenix push against Voldemort, almost top in rank, and yet, it shocked everyone, that she was willing to give it all up so easily.  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust what  
  
they can't explain  
  
They had all questioned James about it too. Not out loud, but they questioned him none-the-less. Many members wandered if he had somehow tricked Lily into having a baby. He had always expressed his feelings of wanting one. One time, he even jokingly said he'd go find him a hooker to get himself a baby if Lily wasn't up to the challenge.  
  
James. Lily smiled at the thought of her husband, who was presently downstairs in the kitchen pretending to mop up the mess he had made. They were so different. Lily was what some would call a prude: uptight and very formal. James was care free and rambunctious. Many wondered how they ended up together.  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We're not the different at all  
  
James was Lily's love, though and Lily knew James worshipped to ground she walked on. And now, they were both working strongly for one cause: Harry. With all the madness around them and now the close proximity's that were bond to tweak some nerves, Harry kept them connected.  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Lily suddenly had an urge to speak to Harry, and not in her usual sing-song tone; a real talk. "Listen to me, Harry. No matter what Mommy loves you. Remember that." Her one year old looked up at her. "Take pride in what you come from. Know that your parents loved you so much that we are willing to put ourselves on the line for you. Whenever you need us--me, I'll be there."  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
  
they'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
"Something big is going to happen for you, Harry. I can tell. You're special. And trust me; I'm not just a happy mother gloating about her genius child. You really are going to be something. I'll see to it."  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together.  
  
Lily rocked Harry to sleep. She picked him up and put him back in his crib. "I love you, my little Harry James" she whispered and kissing him on the head and leaving the room.  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
There you go. Be a doll and tap the little blue button below and give me a word. I take anything good or bad. Just tell me how you feel. Express your first amendment rights! Use your freedom of speech. Go on, just click it, click it good! thanks! ( 


End file.
